RNAs transcribed from the cDNA clones of wild-type, cell culture adapted hepatitis A virus, or mutants constructed from these clones are being translated in vitro to define the parameters affecting the efficiency of translation. Deletion mutants have been constructed to answer the question of whether hepatitis A viability requires an intact VP4 gene or whether myristylation of VP4 is important.